The Goddess Games
by Asian Cherry Bomb
Summary: Neferet is as deadly as she is demanding,and she has but a one word goal, Goddess. Aurox tries to believe he is not as heartless as Neferet. But is she really evil or is she really evil? "Even the wicked deserve good memories."


_****_**Please review my story! This is my first fanfic and i really hope you like it. Thx :D**

_**Neferet**_

Neferet glared expectantly outside her private chamber in the professor's wing, awaiting Aurox to return with her victory and glory. She snarled at the high level of the Vessel's stupidity making her wait in daylight hours.

_Fool, thinking he could think and act on his own. Must he be so stupid? Such a simple command and he still hasn't returned._

The strands of Darkness she had sent after Aurox had not returned and this infuriated her. Slick tendrils of darkness that had remained with her slithered possessively around her desiring blood as her anxiety grew. She roughly brushed them off and scowled as they began 2 cling back on to her.

_How did I expect a complete idiot to do my dirty work? Must I do everything? He needs a lesson to who his priestess – no Goddess – is._

She lifted her pinky nail and slashed it across her wrist, lifting her wrist out in front of her. She embraced herself as her blood poured out in front of her.

"Take my blood as an offering and do my bidding. I want my vessel to return immediately unharmed – for now," Neferet spoke and cringed as the sticky tendrils wrapped around her arm and fed from pain was almost unbearable but holding her cries of pain back. She smiled at her strength to endure so much. She pushed the tendrils away and licked her wound closed.

With voice of power, she announced sharply, "You have accepted my payment. Now do my bidding." The tendrils immediately descended for the shadows and did her will.

She glided aggressively through the corridors and emerged towards the entrance of her House of Night. She came upon the gateway protected by Son of Erebus Warriors and waved them away with a swift of a hand.

Neferet stood impatiently for her vessel and her threads of Darkness that remained, entwined around her.

Aurox abruptly emerged from Darkness and stepped towards his priestess. Surrounding him were the thick strands of Darkness Neferet had sent after him.

"Priestess, I have returned," Aurox spoke as he fisted his hand over his heart and bowed.

"I see you have returned. It took long enough for your mind to sort out through all that stupidity. Have you completed my commands through that tiny little brain of yours?" Neferet snapped, her eyes, marbles of green ice.

Before Aurox could answer, a creature manifested of the shadows out next to Neferet. There stood the white bull looking amused of Neferet's complaints.

"_You dare insult a creation of Darkness himself?" _he called out.

Neferet looked startled for a second, but almost as fast, the look was covered with a sweet smile.

"My lord, I have not yet insulted Darkness's creation nor do I question the splendor of the Vessel. I only say whata pity he wasn't gifted with intelligence," Neferet answered stroking the bull muscular neck and running her fingers along his horns.

"_You do have a way to twist your own words_," the bull answered giving out a horrible chuckle. Aurox flinched hearing his laugh, but Neferet remained by his side.

"Only to your pleasing, my lord," Neferet answered staring menacingly at Aurox who was bent down at his knees with a fist over his heart for the white bull but still holding on to her innocent smile.

"_Your words do not deceive me, my heartless one. Although I am pleased that you twist your words for my behalf, I am not easily fooled. You blame me for the instability of my Vessel's intelligence," _said the white bull.

"No, my lord. I do not blame you for it is my own fault for the sacrifice. I only wish you could grant the Vessel more power," replied Neferet.

"_Do you say I don't grant you enough gifts?"_the white bull mused.

"Of course not, my lord. I just wish for a better intelligent rate for my vessel," Neferet answered immediately.

"_You ask for too much! Again, have I not granted you many gifts?" _the white bull stormed making Neferet flinch a little this time.

"My lord, I mean nothing offensive when I ask you to gift my vessel with intelligence," Neferet said soothingly stroking the bull's back. " I understand you have granted so many gifts to me."

"_Then let it be. I will not give you any more gifts until absolutely necessary,"_ the white bull spoke. _"I bid farewell to you, my heartless one."_

The white bull glanced at Aurox and let out a harsh laugh before disappearing completely.

Neferet turned towards Aurox glaring menacingly. She hissed, "You are condemned to my service. I expect you to be ready to follow orders again by tomorrow or i shall see to it that you are punished. Do not interfere once again with my plans."

Aurox bowed slightly and Neferet stormed towards her dorms, her tendrils following instantly after her.


End file.
